The Dream Eater
The Dream Eater is a mysterious entity of incalculable power with no known limitations. The Dream Eater signals the end of all the being from all the four realms. Once unleashed, its single purpose is to destroy the Highborns and Falsebloods. He is the ultimate protector of humanity and kill without judgment. He will execute both good and evil alike whiteout distinguishing between the two. The Dream Eater is used as a fairy tale to scare children from the the four realms. He take the form of a short, old man to blend in with the humans. Bio In the Comics Prologue Baba Yaga mother told her child to go to sleep so the Dream Eater don't come and eat her and told her that he is real and when he is released he will be the end of all the four realms. Once Upon a Time Thane release the Dream Eater after the army of the Dark One get throw the portal to earth. When the Dream Eater reaches earth he reaches into the mind of the human around him and start to learn. Then take the form of an old man right in front of an old man that have a heart attack and die. The Dream eater revive the old man and ask for the location of the Queen of Hearts carnival which the old man give it to him. The Dream Eater take a crutch and start walking while whistling. Once The Dream Eater find the Queen of Hearts he pin her down and start to feed on her. The Piper When The Piper collected his payment from and old man, the old man soul The Dream Eater appear and order the Piper to return the soul he took and when it was clear that the Piper won't do it the Dream Eater took the soul by force and returned it to the old man. The old man thanked the Eater and it seem that the Eater find the human emotion, gratitude, to be interesting. The Eater turn his attention to the Piper who try to fight back to no avail and just as the Dream Eater was about to consume his prey the Piper is summoned to another location. The Dream Eater start to walk away. Myths & Legends 6 The Dream Eater find Baba Yaga and battle her minions while she get away. Later he find her and Samantha Darren and offer them to "come" with him willingly as it will be less painful. They manage to get away and at the same time The Eater hear from the news that there is a wild animal killing people at a high school. The Eater knew what this wild animal really is. So he leave at once. Wonderland One-Shot Salem's Daughter One-Shot Ever After Quotes *"You must come with me now. There is much less pain when you don't struggle."-Myths & Legends 6 Gallery DreamEaterBio.png|Prologue DreamEater01.png|Wonderland One-Shot Dream Eater 003.jpg|Myths & Legends 6 Grimm Fairy Tales The Dream Eater Saga Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|The Piper 2 Dream Eater vs Baba Yaga.jpg Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Neutral Characters